The invention pertains to a device for the treatment of individual sausages.
In the sausage industry, it is often necessary to group individual sausages and to place them in transport or packaging containers. This is often done by hand; that is, in most cases several people stand at a conveyor belt, on which the separate sausages, prefrozen in some cases, are being transported. The sausages are picked up by hand and then placed in the containers. One person must grip up to 80 sausages per minute and place them in the packaging or receiving containers, which can then be sealed by an appropriately designed packaging machine. This is not only quite complicated but also physically stressful, for the work is usually carried out in a slightly forward-leading position and under a good deal of performance pressure. The low temperature of the often prefrozen sausages also has a disadvantageous effect on this work.